The Red Eye
by hakyuu
Summary: Sebagai detektif nomor satu di dunia, L harusnya bisa mengungkap kebenaran dan menegakkan keadilan. / "DNA tidak berguna, barang bukti dan saksi secara ajaib tidak pernah ditemukan." / Namun hanya orang itu, satu orang yang entah kenapa tidak pernah bisa ia tangkap. Psikopat misterius bernama Beyond Birthday. /Semi-AU?


-:-

**Death Note **© **Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**No profit, just for fun.**

**-:-**

* * *

**Markas Kepolisian Jepang, Ruang Khusus Detektif L**

* * *

"—_Ditemukan mayat seorang wanita di dekat apartemen—"_

"—_organ tubuh yang hilang—"_

"—_Beyond Birthday kembali beraksi setelah kurang lebih sebulan menghilang—"_

L menggigit jempol kanannya frustasi. Di belakangnya Light Yagami tersenyum samar.

"Bagaimana, Ryuuzaki? Menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ini aneh sekali, Light-_kun_," L memicingkan mata, berusaha menemukan petunjuk dari video yang sedang ia pelototi, "Beyond Birthday seperti hantu."

Kemudian ia menggigit donatnya yang sedari tadi menganggur, "Serpihan kulit, sehelai rambut, setitik noda air liur, setetes darah… kemana pun manusia pergi selalu meninggalkan jejak yang khas. Tapi orang ini, sidik jari atau sidik telinga pun tidak ada. DNA tidak berguna, barang bukti dan saksi secara ajaib tidak pernah ditemukan. Beyond bekerja dengan sangat bersih."

"Semacam kemustahilan yang tidak mustahil."

L mengernyit menanggapi lelucon Light yang sama sekali tidak lucu, "Light-_kun_ sendiri menemukan apa?"

Light tersenyum. Yang lebih muda kemudian mengambil beberapa map di meja kerja. Light dengan cekatan mengurut data-data yang ia kumpulkan, L menunggunya sambil tetap mengawasi video TKP pembunuhan.

"Kita semua tahu bukti keberadaan Beyond Birthday adalah sayatan namanya di setiap tubuh korban-korbannya." Light menyerahkan kopian data pada L.

"Ya. Dan sayatan itu tampak begitu sempurna, seperti kerja dokter bedah."

Pada lembar pertama, terdapat foto wanita bersurai malam, berwajah cantik dengan mata tegas. Data lengkap identitas dan riwayat hidup memenuhi putih yang tersisa.

"Korban pertama, Naomi Misora. 32 tahun, agen FBI. Ia dibunuh dan diambil matanya pada tanggal 25 Oktober, di perjalanan menuju apartemennya setelah membeli racun serangga. Di apartemen korban ditemukan tali yang menggantung, semacam korban akan bunuh diri. Pihak keluarga dan teman dekat bilang sebelum dibunuh, Misora-_san_ sempat meninggalkan pesan seperti '_Maafkan semua kesalahanku_', '_Terimakasih atas segalanya_', dan '_Semoga sehat selalu_'. Awalnya mereka tidak curiga sebab Misora-_san_ memang orang yang seperti itu. Tapi mungkin dia berniat bunuh diri dengan gantung diri atau minum racun. Motifnya adalah terlalu depresi akibat kematian tunangannya yang kecelakaan."

"Misora-_san _pernah bekerja dengan saya."

"Saat pertama kali mendengar kematiannya kau juga bilang begitu." Light menimpali.

Lama, L menatap potret Naomi Misora yang telah tiada. Kembali menggigit jempol kanannya, detektif nomor satu itu kemudian menuliskan '25 Oktober', 'mata', dan 'bunuh diri' pada kertas kosong.

"Lanjutkan, Light-_kun_."

Yagami Light merasa adrenalinnya terpacu deras. L dan dirinya memang punya pikiran yang sejalan, seperti satu otak yang dibelah dua. Ia merasa bersemangat.

Lembar kedua, gadis pirang berkuncir. Manis dan tampak cerah dalam senyuman dan pakaian _gothic_-nya.

"Korban kedua, Misa Amane, dibunuh 27 Nopember dan diambil jantungnya. Korban adalah model lokal. Hasil otopsi menunjukkan Misa-_san_ mempunyai penyakit _leukemia_ dan sesuai vonis dokter hidupnya memang sudah tidak lama lagi."

"Tadi pagi saya menonton iklan Misa-_san_. Dia tidak terlihat sakit."

"Ya, dan kau bahkan menjilat bibirmu saat menonton."

"Light-_kun_ memata-matai saya."

Light memutar bola mata, "Waktu itu aku di sebelahmu, Ryuuzaki."

Mengacuhkan Light, L menulis '27 Nopember', 'jantung', dan 'leukimia' kemudian.

Baru saja L hendak memeriksa lembar ketiga, pemuda dengan surai madu menginterupsi, "Dua korban mungkin sudah menghubungkan benang merah di kepalamu, Ryuuzaki." berniat sedikit bermain-main.

Lawan bicaranya diam. "Pertemuan pertama adalah kebetulan," Detektif itu mendekatkan cangkir teh yang terhidang. Satu, dua, tiga, L memasukkan kubus gula. "Pertemuan kedua adalah tanda, pertemuan ketiga adalah takdir." pemuda _raven _itu kemudian mengaduk teh super manis-nya.

"Dua korban adalah tanda, belum bisa dijadikan petunjuk sebagai pertimbangan. Korban ketiga, Light-_kun_."

Light tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya. L memang selalu melampaui pemahamannya sekalipun pikiran mereka seringkali sama.

"Korban ketiga, Kyosuke Higuchi. Meninggal dengan organ hati yang hilang pada 16 Desember kemarin. Higuchi-_san_ adalah pegawai kantor biasa. Menurut teman sekantornya, korban adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara dan tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain maupun orang lain mengurusi urusannya."

L menulis '16 Desember', dan 'hati' di bawah tulisan sebelumnya. Light menyeringai, menyadari sesuatu yang kurang dari ekspresi L.

"Tentu saja aku sudah menelusurinya lebih lanjut, Ryuuzaki." Ucap Light bangga.

L tersenyum, "Seperti yang diharapkan dari pemuda tercerdas se-Jepang."

Light balas tersenyum, dengan kilat misterius pada matanya, "Aku yakin kau akan terkejut, Ryuuzaki. Beberapa ratus meter dari lokasi kejadian ternyata sedang berlangsung pembangunan pusat perbelanjaan. Yang mengejutkan, beberapa menit setelah perkiraan waktu kematian, terjadi kecelakaan yang untungnya tidak menimbulkan korban. Tetapi menurutku, jika seandainya Higuchi-_san_ tidak dibunuh dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya, dia akan terlibat dalam kecelakaan bangunan itu dan kemungkinan besar akan meninggal."

L menambahkan kata 'kecelakaan'.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Ryuuzaki."

"Ya. Beyond beraksi kira-kira di pertengahan bulan—saya sudah memperkirakan hal ini tapi perkiraan saya tidak pernah pada tanggal yang tepat." jari-jari kakinya saling menindih, "Lalu masalah organ yang hilang, itu berbeda-beda. Seolah-olah Beyond tengah membuat manekin dengan organ asli. Dan saya baru tahu ini…"

Teh super manis-nya sudah tak bersisa, "Beyond membunuh korban yang memang akan mati. Seperti dia punya sesuatu yang membuatnya tahu kapan seseorang akan meninggal."

Lengan-lengan kurus L tiba-tiba saling memeluk, memerangkap tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga membuat Light kaget dengan pergerakan kilatnya. L menggigil.

"Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light, khawatir.

"Light-_kun_," ucapnya, "Tiba-tiba saya merasa takut."

Entah sejak kapan pendingin ruangan terasa sebegini beku. Ekspresi Light mengeras.

"Sampai sekarang pun, kemajuan yang kita dapat tidak lebih dari 20%. Dimana, kapan, bagaimana Beyond bergerak, tiada yang tahu. Dan firasat saya, tentang sesuatu yang membuat Beyond mampu melihat kematian adalah yang terburuk dari semuanya. Apakah akan ada korban lagi? Apakah saya masih bisa menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa? Apakah saya bisa menangkap Beyond Birthday?"

Light mengerti semuanya. "Karena kita tidak memiliki hal itu. Begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya. Saya tidak pernah berpikir kalau kita akan terlibat dengan hal-hal berbau superanatural…"

"Realistis seperti biasa."

"Light-_kun_ percaya?"

Malam bertemu madu. Pemuda bungkuk mengambil permen dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, mendorongnya masuk ke bibir yang mengering. Samar Light mendengar bisik, _'AC-nya dingin'._

"Aku—" _percaya, _"—sedikit. Dan kurasa kita harus istirahat, Ryuuzaki. Ini tengah malam. Perlu kuingatkan kalau kau belum tidur dua hari terakhir?"

Mesin komputer berdengung, L memelototinya. "Yah… mungkin."

Tak lama sesudahnya, bola mata L bergerak liar, memerangi kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Kepalanya sakit, dunia berputar-putar. _Ah, efek kurang tidur,_ akal sehat L bergema. Tangan pucat nan kurus meraih surai hitam berantakan, meremasnya untuk meredakan sakit. Kelopak mata L perlahan menutup, menyembunyikan _black hole-_nya hingga akhirnya benar-benar tertutup rapat.

L tertidur dalam posisi duduk, kaki tertekuk menyentuh dada. Wajah terbenam diantara tempurung lutut dan perlahan-lahan napasnya mulai teratur. Sayangnya—

—ia melewatkan seringai Light Yagami.

Pelan-pelan langkahnya mendekati L, berdiri di sisinya dengan seringai yang sama. Melihat kaki L yang mulai bergerak karena gravitasi, Light memperbaiki posisi sang detektif. Torso bersandar pada kursi, kaki dan tangan terkulai lemas di sisi kanan-kiri. Kepala L tertunduk, rambut hitam menutupi paras. L lebih seperti pingsan daripada tertidur.

Ia yang menunggu, pemuda tercerdas se-Jepang itu. Ia bersandar pada meja tempat komputer yang masih menyala. Sepi, dingin, mencekam. Si sulung Yagami menelusuri kaus putih lusuh L, kadang berpikir kenapa pemuda ini tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang lebih layak. Kemudian Light memeriksa jam tangannya.

"_Masih lama,"_

Light memutuskan untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi. Langkahnya bergema dalam ruangan. Binatang _nocturnal_ ribut di luar, sementara yang terdengar di dalam hanya kegiatan Light Yagami. Ia kembali tak lama. Cangkir putih dengan uap panas menggantung di tangan kiri. Light memeriksa arloji sekali lagi.

"_Duapuluh menit."_

Pemuda itu meniup panas kopi kemudian meneguknya sekali.

"Kau bisa _keluar_ sekarang."

Bahu L menegang. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak, napasnya memburu. Kaki-kakinya bergerak gelisah. Surai sekelam malam bergoyang-goyang. Wajahnya terangkat perlahan, dingin dan pucat. Seringai keji terukir, Light tanpa sadar menahan napas.

"Yagami Light…"

Matanya terbuka, pelan sekali, hingga merah itu akhirnya menampakkan wujud.

"… penyambutan yang _menyenangkan_, seperti biasa."

Beyond Birthday di hadapannya, menyeringai senang.

* * *

**- F I N-**

* * *

Jika diibaratkan seperti drama, Light adalah pemeran tritagonis. Sang tiga yang tahu segalanya, tapi juga menyembunyikan semuanya. Light hanya mengikuti jalannya cerita, tidak peduli akan akhir bahagia ataupun menyedihkan. Beyond Birthday pernah menanyakan alasan Light berbuat demikian.

"Hidupku terlalu membosankan. Butuh hiburan."

Jika ada yang bertanya Light memihak siapa, ia jawab tidak keduanya.

"Baik L maupun B sama saja. Mereka menyebalkan."

* * *

**N.**

Yahaha ini apaan ;;_;; /gelindingan/

Yap, anggap saja BB adalah _'L yang lain' _alias alter ego alias L berkepribadian ganda /dibacok/ saya tau ini ngaco sangaaatt T.T /bowbow/ apalagi banyak keterangan yang kurang (yang ini saya serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca /ditendang/)

Maaf kalo OOCnya kebangetan.. saya juga ga terlalu tau bang Beyond, cuman pernah denger secuil ajah .-. tapi kok suka /abaikan/

sebenernya ini fic udah lumayan lama di PC dan saya males ngedit lagi /plak/ dan daripada usang yaudah di publish aja walaupun saya gak yakin ._.v btw, genre sama rate udah bener ga yah? saya perlu belajar lebih banyak.. _"_

Jadi… review, please? \. ./

For **glowin'R**-chaaaannn… hai lagi di ffn! akhirnyoo Rchan kembali lagi huks.. /lap ingus/ maap malah apdet fic kayak gini heuheu.. TT_TT aku tunggu apdet ficmu! XDD


End file.
